the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Kimfinity
There was a thread on /co/ sometime during early 2008 consisting of different versions of Kim Possible being drawn. Eventually a story was put together to explain everything wherein one day Kim Possible encounters countless multiple versions of herself from different realities, all suddenly stuck in the same reality as her. A gallery of images, a dA page for the story, and an archived thread are available for in-depth information. Kim Prime The main take away from the project (what actually transferred over to other /co/ projects) was Kim Prime, a Kryptontian Emo-cunt with a simplified anti-monitor suit who's jealous of all the Kim's having villains that challenge their skills and condescendingly angry that they’re "doing it wrong" by relying so much on Wade and Ron. She takes it as a challenge to destroy alternate versions of herself, then shrinks each of their worlds down and puts them all in a bottle so she can forever protect each and every earth by herself, thereby becoming the only superhero on every earth. She is decidedly disappointed by the weakness of all her alternate counterparts and destroys their universes after she's done with them. The project died before she could be defeated by any of the other Kims, so the character was refitted for the /co/ mash-up project and got her shit slapped by even more hax powered Trinity, then forced into being "adopted" by her in an effort to make her less evil and to give her a positive role model who could keep her in line until she stops being evil. The Various Kims Numbered Kims *Kim 0 - Quadriplegic Kim *Kim 1 - Disney Kim - The original *Kim 2 - Fangirl Lesbian Kim *Kim 3 - Black Kim - Foxxy - Complete with fro *Kim 4 - Masked Vigilante Kim - Impossible Girl - Are you dense? Are you retarded? I’m the goddamned Kim Possible! *Kim 5 - Middle-aged Housewife Kim *Kim 12 - Allied Forces WWII Kim - Sgt. Possible *Kim 21 - Axis Power Nazi Kim - Frau Possible *Kim 26 - Overly Aggressive Kim - Probably a post-tortured version of Kim 1, maybe had her tits sliced off or something *Kim 31 - Fail Kim - Couldn’t save a kid, turned alchie *Kim 34 - Slut Kim - Quim *Kim 47 - RoboKim *Kim 50 - Cowgirl Kim - Sheriff Possible *Kim 51 - Medieval Kim - Probably a Joan of Arc type *Kim 52 - Feudal Japan Kim - Geisha or Samurai *Kim 63 - Ken Possible *Kim 70 - Dyke Kim - Butch hair, standard dyke attire, probably hooked with Tara *Kim 77 - Steampunk Kim - Victorian Kim with steampunk gadgets *Kim 82 - Speedster Kim - Probably related to that episode with those knock off Sonic sneakers *Kim 99 - Unnerved Kim - Suffers from schizophrenia *Kim 99B - Alternate Personality Kim - Psycho who believes that removing free will from people with mind control chips will bring about world peace *Kim 100 - Ron Kim - Sidekick Kim *Kim 111 - Stark Kim - A rich douche who does the hero thing for fun, only fights crime on her down time, usually by seeing something on the news and dragging Ron with her to go save the day and grab some glory. Armored suit is probably most likely here. *Kim 115 - Kim Pool - Insane and really f*ugly *Kim 123 - Dominatrix Kim - The /d/ of Kim *Kim 140 - Jungle Queen Kim *Kim 143 - Buccaneer Kim *Kim 146 - Gladiatrix Kim *Kim 150 - Prohibition Era Rum Runner Kim *Kim 155 - Centaur Kim *Kim 156 - Kitten Kim *Kim 159 - Sam Spade Kim - Overly stereotyped detective Kim *Kim 193 - Kim Possible in Embryonic stage *Kim 222 - Green Lantern Kim “One Punch” Jordan *Kim 252 - Spider-Girl Kim Parker. Preferably ponytail look *Kim 266 - Kim Bane - A government meta warrior who has been enhanced with technology and chemical treatment. The chemical treatment has given her a muscular build and caused her to grow to eight feet in height, a /co/gestion. This Kim will most likely be arrogant, short tempered, and the first to be a real challenge to Kim Prime *Kim 666 - Apocalypse Kim - Either nuclear fall out or last survivor of earth deal Unnumbered Kims *Portal Kim - Kim Chel - Escaped the labyrinthian confines of Drakkenture Science and the all seeing gaze of SHeDOS, armed with a DSHPD and leg springs *Shego Kim - Shelia Go - The main nemesis of Zorpox and Kimgo, Shelia (and her sidekick/boyfriend Drew) fight for truth and justice. *Kim Shego - Kimgo *Diehard Kim - Kim McClane *Hellboy Kim - Hellgirl *Dr. Strange Kim - Kimberly Strange - Acted to guide the displaced denizens into the reality of the original Kim Possible when Kim Prime began her rampage punching through the walls of reality *Poison Ivy Kim - Poison Kim *Two-Face Kim - Kimberly Dent *Pirate Kim *Wade Kim *Space Kim See also *w:c:Parallel-Parker Category:Characters Category:Projects Category:Female Category:Villain Category:Stories Category:AU